Just a little Cliché
by ScreamMyHeadOff
Summary: Just the story of the Girl next door. Rated Just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"JAY!" The 8 year old voice of Lily Evans called as her head popped over the side of the fence between their houses, "want to play?"

"Sure Lils!" The slightly, one year, older boy replied going to hop the fence "what?"

"I dunno anything, I'm bored."

"Hmm OK.. Tag YOUR IT!" He screamed taking off and running across her front yard.

"NO FAIR!" She called chasing after him. And so the rest of the afternoon was spent, the two next door neighbors laughing and running around until of course there mothers called them in for dinner.

_!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!_

_**-Two Years Later-**_

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" Replied Lily, now ten, as they lounged in James's front yard gazing at stars.

"My parents are sending me to... Boarding school this year."

"Oh" she replied softly. After a few minutes of silence she continued softly "When do you leave then?"

"September First"

"Well... We have a month then... Lets make the most of it"

"Yeah" James replied softly "I'm gonna miss you though"

"Same here Jay, Same here."

_!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!OOO!!!oOo!!!_

James and his parents were standing in there front yard there car was packed and they were ready to take James to Kings Cross to send him to school. Lily and James were hugging one last time before they left.

"Promise to write?" Lily asked.

James looked at his mother over Lily's shoulder, when she smiled and nodded. He replied "Of course," knowing if he owled his letters to Lily to his mother she would make sure Lily got them. "Promise you'll write back?"

"Yeah" she said softly they let go of each other.

"See you Christmas break" James said as he climbed into the back seat of the car. Watching and Waving to Lily until they turned at the end of the street. Slumping back into his seat, he smiled, thinking My First Year at Hogwarts, It's going to be a blast. Wish Lily could come though.

"Hey Mom, do you think there is any possibility that Lily would get a Hogwarts Letter next year?"

* * *

Hey I'm back! Aren't you happy.

I was inspired to write... I don't really know where this story is going I'm making it up as I go along, but I wanted to write a story where they were neighbors. Can you tell I don't like following OOTP? :-P anyway... I don't know how often I'll update Senior year is pretty crazy... I don't know how much time I'll have, ill probably update a couple time before I go back though. Luckily I only have one college app left... Ahh I hate college... Ill make that clear now... Just cuz I feel like it.

Anyway... I'm off to start chapter Two, one was really just background stuff... Not really anything I'm not gonna do every year I'm probably going to skip to fifth or sixth. Anyway, Review! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And hopefully ill have another chapter up really soon. :-D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

James and Lily were sitting in her kitchen snacking on cookies her mom had brought out of the oven a couple minutes ago. It was August 17, the day before Lily's birthday.

"So Lils what are we gonna do to celebrate tomorrow?"

"I dunno havn't thought about it much."

"Well think! Your Birthday is tomorrow!"

Just then they were interupted by an owl tapping on the window.

James got this horrified look on his face thinking maybe it was a letter from Sirius or Remus and the owl had saught him out.

Lily however jumped right up and opened the window, untieing the letter from the owls leg smiling happily.

"What?... how... when?" James stuttered. "How did you know that was a letter?"

Lily so excited by the owl had forgotten he was there, and looked slightly sick to her stomach. "Um.... well... Im not really suposed to tell anyone, I ...."

James cut her off "Its ok i know about wizards and witches and all, how do you? my parents would have know it your parents were magical so its oviously not that..."

Lily sighed in relief "My Aunt Kendra, you know my dads little sister, shes a witch, and well shes my godmother and everything, and were really close, so she told me. Mom and Dad know, petunia doesn't though. I thought this was a letter from her, she In America right now with her best friend as sort of a getaway trip. But yeah, this isn't from her, i shoulda relized when it wasn't Peppermint, her owl that is. Im rambeling aren't I....."

James laughed lightly as Lily blushed slightly. (a/n hey that rymed...)

"Anyway... how do you know about wizards why would your parents know if mine were magical?"

"Well, I am a wizard so are my parents, dads an Auror, kinda like a policeman, only you know magical..., they just liked the neighborhood its so peaceful, thats why we live here not around other magical people. Thats why i go to bording school, Hogwarts you know the school your aunt probobly went there im guessing, and if the letters not from her whos it from? Is it from hogwarts? are you going cuz you know that be so awsome, you could meet Sirius and Remus, and Peter, and you can ... im getting ahead of myself whoes it from then?"

Lily turned the letter over and opened it excitedly not bothering to check the seal before doing so.

_Dear Ms. Evens,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Damion Ralings_

Damion Rallings

_Deputy Headmaster_

"You were right!" Lily cried handing the letter to James. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm a witch! I have to tell Aunt Kendra, I have to tell my mom and dad! MOM! DADDY!"

James had a grin on his face as he read the letter Lily was coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ok... Chapter 2 Done yay...

chapter one hasn't turned up on the fanfiction yet so id say that was pretty good of me... i kinda really want to get to the older years... im a sucker for Lily and James Fluff and i can't wait to write it. i have to go back and fix the format for the first chapter though, i can get to it and it looks really bad... so ill do that know.. then if i have time start on chapter 3.

Anyway Review! Happy New Years.. again... :-P


End file.
